Cemented carbide composites for downhole tools are often produced by using carbide dies and one or more carbide powders and binders. The process typically includes the design and fabrication of a die, followed by pressing a carbide powder in the die to provide an unsintered or “green” substrate. If additional features are desired in the cemented carbide composite that cannot be achieved by pressing or otherwise consolidating the powder, one or more machining and/or shaping processes are employed. For example, pressing the carbide powder may only provide limited features to the green substrate. Accordingly, one or more shaping processes may be utilized to provide additional features, e.g., undercuts and holes, to the green substrate. This conventional multi-step, powder metallurgy process for fabricating green carbide composites may be costly, complex, and time-consuming.